Lost Soul
by mayeevee
Summary: She was taken away from the only people she held dear at a young age. Now, faced with new friendships waiting to be born, will she travel towards the new future ahead or turn away from the sin of moving on. Events are unraveling, the times are changing, and her life will never be the same again. Destiny is an endless maze, will she become lost in its depths?
1. Prologue

**Mevy** : Hello there peeps! I had this story in my mind for some time now, but I never really got around to revising it haha

 **Sakura** : ( _Sigh_ ) Here for further torture

 **Mevy** : ( _Grinning_ ) Oh come on, you know you love me

 **Sasuke** : You must be mentally ill

 **Sasori** : ( _Sigh_ ) I have no time for this endless squabble

 **Mevy** : _(Heart in eyes)_ Anything for you Saso-sama

 **Amu** : ( _Scared_ ) Where am I?

 **Tadase** : ( _Looking around curiously_ ) It seems we have been taken to some sort of house

 **Ikuto** : _(Looks out the window_ ) The outside is completely black (Sweat drop)

 **Shisui** : ( _Sigh_ ) I recommend you just do as you're told ( _Gazing at them with pity_ ) You have now become Mevy's play things

 **Amu** : ( _Pales_ ) Wh-what?

 **Mevy** : _(Grinning)_ No time~ Itachi-kun, disclaimer please~

 **Itachi** : Mayeevee does not own Naruto or Shugo Chara and will never own them, all credits go to their respective creators. She only owns Sakura's OC parents.

 **Mevy** : Thank you! Now on to the story~

* * *

Okaa-san; Mother

Outoto-sama; (Respectable) Father

chan; suffix used to refer to females or young children

* * *

Lost Soul: Never Forget

"Okaa-san do we really have to move?" A small child stood by the entryway of a large room. In front of her sat a woman in the bed placed in the middle of the extravagant bedroom; red sheets of satin fell smoothly over the bed creating an almost water like image in the exterior. Even with all the lavishing furniture of the highest quality wood, and the beautifully decorated walls with their eloquent designs, the room was sparse of personal identity. All that truly told of the people that resided was a single family photo sitting atop the bed stand.

The child always tried not to visit this room, finding herself feeling small when inside the cold room. Yet as she stood there in the doorway, shaking arms wrapped around herself as she bit her lips to keep the treacherous sniffles from escaping, she was not as intimidated of the room as she was at the prospect of leaving the house that contained it. Glassy apple green eyes stared pleadingly at the beautiful silver haired woman as she tried to convey how much she _did not want to do this, please don't make her._

The young mother stared at her silently crying daughter sadly, icy blue eyes softened as she elegantly stood up from her place. She quietly walked towards the child's shaking form as she kneeled to her level and cupped her cheek gently. She brushed away the flowing tears as she smiled gently to her daughter, looking into her eyes with pure tenderness.

"I am afraid so sweetheart." she whispered lightly, as if trying to lighten the affect with her soft, calming voice. "Your father and I need to relocate to better supervise the company, we need you to be strong now." She brought her daughter into a warm embrace as she started rubbing her back soothingly.

Yet Sakura did not want to be strong, she wanted to stay here. Her friends were here. Her teachers. The new mentors she had just acquired though hard work to prove herself of being worthy. Her family was here, he childhood was here, her whole life was here. She...she needed to stay here.

"Please Okaa-san, can you leave me here with my uncle, with anyone, I don't want to leave!" Sakura broke down into wails as her hair fell over her eyes. The pinkette did not like to cry, she believed that she had given up on the petty habit after she had joined the dojo to become someone strong, but with all that was happening around her she needed this outlet once more. The walls felt as if they were slowly closing in around her as she quickly escaped her mother's embrace and covered her eyes with small hands.

Her mother stared at her with a saddened gaze. It was true that she had thought of that option, she knew that it was cruel to take this child away from the life she had always known and the friends she had been able to bond with over the years. Yet, she will admit to herself that she was selfish, and while it could be seen as heartless, she would rather have her daughter be temporarily saddened than having to give her up. As the young mother was about to say soothing words to calm the young child, she was intercepted by her husband's voice.

"Sakura" The child heard the gruff voice of a male say, she turned to look at the male in question, tears still streaming down her reddened cheeks. In front her her stood her father, his intimidating presence radiating around the room as she automatically shrank into herself at the sight of his narrowed eyes on her. Her father was a tall male, dark red hair neatly combed with a few strands falling down to his eyes.

He was a strict man, someone who made Sakura feel self-conscious when she was in his presence. He has always pushed her to be nothing more than perfect, to always be strong, to never show weakness. He was the one who put her in the dojo and the reason why she wished to become stronger, if only to finally see that glimmer of pride she had seen in her friends' fathers.

While her mother was warm and caring her father was cold and calculating. The perfect Yin and Yang, the perfect couple. They may not be compatible, but instead they balance the other making them successful in the field of business. Yet, as Sakura stared at her father who looked at her with narrowed eyes, she knew, had always known really, that she was not the perfect child. Her father did not need or want a weak daughter, did not wish for a burden he needed to cuddle and care for.

The day she had been born as a girl, she had failed him.

He stared at her, jade eyes the same shade as her own narrowed causing a shiver to run down her spine as she stifled a whimper. Pure disappointment was eminent in his gaze as Sakura could no longer hold his gaze and instead looked down to the ground. Again. Again she had displeased him.

"Stop crying child." The moment that command was uttered Sakura felt her tears stop as she tried to calm her slightly labored breath. Sniffles still made their way out of her mouth along with hiccups here and there, that she could sadly not stop. She closed her eyes shut as pink bangs covered her still teary eyes. She wished she could run, could escape from here as the tense atmosphere seemed to almost choke her.

"Stop acting foolish." Those words seemed to almost strike her as she flinched back. She tighten her hold on herself as she tried to contain her shaking as she bit her lip in grief.

Sakura felt new tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back. She always tried to please her father, that is all that she wanted, to make her father proud of her. Her father would never be proud of some crybaby who could not even control herself.

"I'm sorry Outou-sama" Sakura managed to whisper, not making eye contact as she kept her head bowed, eyes closed behind her bangs. She did not wish to show him the weakness in her puffy eyes and red cheeks. She did not want her father to be further dissatisfied with her.

"People are here to see you, go clean yourself up and see them for your goodbyes. We will leave by sundown, make sure you are ready by then." Sakura nodded her bowed head as she bit her lip to keep the words she wished to say, the pleading she wanted to do as a last effort to stop everything, to make them change their minds. In the end, she knew it would be worthless to try and change her father's mind. With a heavy heart Sakura went towards the door to meet the only people she actually opened up to, and who she would not see for what she knew will be a long time.

"And Sakura" slightly flinching, Sakura looked at her father who did not meet her gaze, instead looking at something on the other side of the hallway. Following his gaze, Sakura was met with the sight of a portrait. The portrait contained the image of a beautiful angel, in her hands the angel held a glowing orb as she held the orb against her chest, eyes closed. Her hair looked white and her wings seemed to fold over her yet Sakura could slightly see the beautiful white dress with different patterns that she wore. In her head the angel wore what looked like a beautiful tiara, yet from this distance Sakura was unable to see the details fully. "I believe your grandmother has something to give to you, don't keep her waiting." Nodding in understanding, Sakura made her way through the twisting hallways and into the bathroom.

Walking inside, she wahed her face quickly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Reddened eyes stared back at her, regret and sadness present in their depths as she glared at the Sakura in front of her. She was weak. That's all she will ever be.

Turning away from her reflection the young girl rubbed her face with her towel as she glared once more at her reflection. She was too weak to do anything. She was too weak to stoop this. She was too weak to stay.

Walking outside the bathroom door, the pinkette walked down the hallways once more until she made it to where the door leading outside the huge house was located. Hesitantly grabbing hold of the metal knob, she opened the door slowly before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Sad jade eyes roamed the exterior of the house as she tried to memorize every detail of the place she had called home her whole life. Closing her eyes, she breathed in slowly before letting out the puff of breath she accumulated. "I will come back." She quietly promised to herself, jade eyes opening as they narrowed in determination. "And when I do, I will be strong enough to stay here." She stared at the tree located next to the house, its branches bearing the beautiful pink blossoms that were her namesake. "That is a promise of a lifetime." She smiled at the familiar words as she turned away from her home. Walking out the gates, Sakura did not look back as she steeled herself for the goodbyes that were to come.

~O~

Sakura looked out the back window in the car as she saw her friends waving at her in farewell. She could just see their different smiling faces along with bitter sweet ones. The crying face of her first ever friend as she smiled though her tears, blonde hair flowing around her as she waved at her.. A certain rough looking boy with triangle marks on his cheeks and a pop on his head, slightly sharp teeth glinting as he grinned at her. Her uncle, waving lazily at her with the familiar book in his other arm. The timid face of a blue haired girl as she timidly waved back, tears also seeming to slip from her pale eyes. More and more faces could be seen as they blended together. Home. She was being taken away from her home.

Tears she could no longer hold slipped out, they always seemed to be able to bring out the weakness in her.

She saw her two idiots, the most important people in her life who she saw as brothers, running to her, but she knew that they could not keep up with the car even with their seemingly endless stamina.

"DON'T FORGET US SAKURA-CHAN" the blonde idiot she loved so much screamed out to her. From her view she could just make out his famous grin as he gave her a thumbs up while still running. Running next to him was an equally smiling black haired male, he saluted her and she replicated the action with a watery grin.

To her amazement, males in cloaks covered in red clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere. A black haired teen along with a red haired teen were in front as they both looked at her with what she would guess were comforting eyes. Their words from before played in her mind as she stared at their running forms.

 _"While you might be leaving don't forget this, once you join Akatsuki you can never leave it, the only way to leave Akatsuki is through death." The red haired teen named Sasori Akasuna said. Sakura inwardly gulped as she looked down from the gaze of her mentor. She had come to the Akatsuki 'lair' to tell them the news of her moving and subsequent leaving of the group. The minute she had said that she would not longer be part of Akatsuki her statement was shot down._

 _"You will still be our apprentice until the day you beat us, we will meet again Sakura" the black haired teen stated, voice smooth and deep as his black eyes glistening slightly. He was Itachi Uchiha, the genius son of the famous Uchiha family and one of her mentors along with the red haired teen, Sasori Akasuna, first and only son of the Akasuna corp. CEO. Even at the young ages of 13 and 15 they were respected and admired for their genius in both academics and combat. To have such exceptional proteges as her mentors was a true honor, one that Sakura could not believe she was able to accomplished. She nodded as she looked up at them, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. They were not going to make her leave, she will always be an Akatsuki member, that thought made Sakura's chest fill with happiness._

 _She will not be left behind._

" _Thank you, thank you so much" Sakura had muttered, tears still streaming down her face, she had a family, because no matter how cold the Akatsuki seemed, they were still family. The members were one, alway there for the other. In this group, she will never be left alone._

Itachi and Sasori raised their hand up, the back of their hand facing her. The rest of Akatsuki followed their example. Sakura could see the membership rings of the Akatsuki glinting under the sun. Smiling, Sakura took a hold of the ring that was hanging from her neck by a chain. She might still be in training, but she was still counted as a member, that fact made pride swell inside her being as she clutched the ring tightly.

Bringing her ring up she showed it to them, she could just make out the small smiled on both Sasori and Itachi's faces as all of Akatsuki gave her a salute, she saluted back with a grin.

New tears streamed down her face as she saw the rest of her friends waving from the back, running as well but not able to keep up to the car like the Akatsuki could. She waved at them as the Akatsuki seemed to stop on their tracks.

' _I will never forget you, you guys will always be my one and only family,'_

' _I will miss you, Konoha, I promise I will come back... someday'_

That day Sakura Haruno, the only daughter of the Haruno family, left her home in Konoha; forever lost in the maze of destiny.

* * *

 **Mevy** : And that's a wrap!

 **Sakura** : How come I have to be separated from everyone?

 **Mevy** : First, it would be too troublesome to write out so many characters at once. Second, it is needed for the plot later on. Third, I felt like it.

 **Sasuke** : I have a bad feeling about this

 **Naruto** : ( _Grinning_ ) NO WORRIES SAKURA-CHAN! ME AND SASUKE WILL BRING YOU BACK, BELIEVE IT!

 **Mevy** : ( _Annoyed, hits him in him back of the head_ ) Shut up! I'm going to get a headache

 **Shikamaru** : Troublesome ( _Sigh_ )

 **Mevy** : ( _Face starting to become red)_ I swear to kami I'll-

 **Shisui** : ( _Hurriedly_ ) That's-all-for-today-bye!

 **Hinata** : P-please review _(Blushes and hides behind Neji)_


	2. Chapter 1 Forever Yours

**Mevy** : Halo everyone! I'm back! ( _Grinning_ )

 **Sakura** : What are you so happy about? It took you years to write the second chapter!

 **Mevy** : Huff, meanie! Well this chapter is loooong! Almost more than 11,000 words! I am dead inside T.T

 **Amu** : Is she always like this?

 **Sasori** : Sadly ( _Sigh_ )

 **Sasuke** : You haven't seen the worst of it ( _Glaring at Mevy_ )

 **Mevy** : Oh shush, anyways I should first inform you of some important info before we start!

 **Sakura** : Oh goody ( _Sigh_ )

* * *

 **IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP!**

* * *

 **Mevy** : Okay so in terms of relationships, this story isn't really focused towards romance. There will be crushes here and there and drama all around to add spice to the story but romance won't happen until _much_ later in the story. In the beginning I was going to just make this an IkutoXSakura story because _come on_ that damn cat is eye candy and I want him. Now though, since I established romance isn't much of a focal point, I decided just to have you guys vote on it. Since I'm too lazy to put up a poll, and I knew a lot of you guys would be too lazy to actually go through the effort of using it, just write a review on who you want Sakura to be with. Yes, you guys can vote on girls too, hey I'm bi so I can't judge lol, also Sakura is established as pansexual in all of my stories, so don't feel restricted to only males on your votes lol. Also while I would rather have her be with a Shugo Chara character, Naruto characters are allowed. Again though, this story is mostly focused on friendship and forming bonds between Sakura and the characters of Shugo Chara, the only reason I am opening the romance gates now is for you guys to have a head start in voting for when Romance does show up lol

Damn I'm ranting

 **Ikuto** : You don't say ( _Raising eyebrow_ )

 **Mevy** : Ugh why is it that I always have a smartass character in every story I write, you're lucky you're hot

 **Tadase** : Should we not start on the story now?

 **Mevy** : Hmmm, oops I almost forgot one detail, I may or may not have fucked up their ages a little. I only read the manga, saw only like the first season of Shugo Chara before taking a break from it lol, so some things are going to be different, especially the ages. Yes, I did make some of them older and some of them younger, sue me! I looked into the ages of schooling in the Japanese system and the months in the Japanese school years so much I swear I hate calendars now! I am currently an American resident, so if I fucked up the ages of schooling please tell me so I can fix it! I'm trying to keep this as authentic as I can.

I will also not be following the manga word by word because then why make a fanfiction if it's just going to be the same? And beware for some cursing ahead, though the rating should have already given you enough warning as is lol

* * *

 **Ages** ( _May or may not change in later chapters_ ):

Sakura: 15 (First year of High school)

Utau: 15 (First year of High school)

Ikuto: 17 (Second year of High school)

Amu: 11 (5th year elementary school)

Nagihiko: 11 (5th year elementary school)

Tadase: 10 (5th year elementary school)

Kukai: 12 (6th year elementary school)

Yaya: 10 (4th year elementary school)

* * *

 **Mevy** : I spent hours figuring out these ages that I will never get back

 **Sakura** : Oh suck it up and start already

 **Mevy** : Amu, say the disclaimer please

 **Amu** : Mayeevee does not own and never will (hopefully) own Shugo Chara and Naruto

 **Mevy** : ( _Glare_ ) Heard that! ( _Sigh_ ) Now to the review responses

~0~

 **Xxshannaro** : Haha thank you for you compliment! I'm happy to know that you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this new installment as well and thank you for your review!

 **Sunashiii** : Well she isn't exactly Ikuto's age, but neither is she in Amu's age group either. I wanted her to be in a somewhat neutral state, a sort of in between. Originally she was going to be in middle school, but then I thought how cute it would be if she was a sort of sister figure to the Guardians, agh so cute! Also I needed her to have a close age to Ikuto in order for some plot points to happen lol Still hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **Jay Leonardo** : I'm happy to know that you find the story interesting so far! I hope you like this new chapter and thank you for reviewing!

~0~

Chapter 1: Forever Yours

Light streamed down from the window as a figure lying on a bed stirred ever so slightly. A groan could be heard as a pink head popped from under the blankets she had buried herself in. The young girl groaned ever so slightly as she stretched out her limbs as far as they would permit her. "Time to wake up," she mumbled sleepily as she got out of bed.

She offhandedly remembered that her parents were on a month long business trip out of the country, her aunt was also off to her usual cultural escapades if her memory served correctly. This thought brought a hint of loneliness, only for it to be squished before actually coming to light. The house was more times than none barren of other humans, it was always only Sakura that walked through these long halls, only Sakura was there to fill the emptiness of the ironically huge house.

Sighing, Sakura shook away her pessimistic thoughts as she made her way to the bathroom on the left side of her room. Turning on the water, she proceeded to take a nice cold shower, the chill of the water driving away the last hints of drowsiness in her mind.

Sakura lathered her whole body with watermelon scented body wash, proceeding to then scrub to the point that her skin became a bright pink from the rough treatment. She then started scrubbing her long hair with cherry scented shampoo, frowning slightly at its length. Disgruntled, she then rinsed off the shampoo and began conditioning it as she offhandedly contemplated cutting it short once more. Deciding that these were thoughts for a later time, Sakura ran her finger through her hair one final time, making sure the strawberry conditioner covered every inch of her pink mess.

Once finished, she got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her petite body, wrapping another smaller one around her drenched hair. Opening the cabinet mirror, Sakura took out her black toothbrush and mint flavored toothpaste. Squishing a generous amount of toothpaste on her brush, she quickly brushed her pearly whites. Once done with that chore, she spat out the paste and rinsed her mouth. Looking back to the mirror, she looked at her slightly bruised eyes and pale complexion. It was a good thing her aunt wasn't here today, because she surely would have had Sakura's head for not taking better care of her health.

Smiling at the thought of her aunt's lecturing,Sakura went into her room once more, walking to the left side of her bed where her closet door was located at. Opening the oak door, she started looking through the articles of clothing until she finally found her uniform. It was the mandatory uniform for Shirubāsukī high school, and something that she had dreaded wearing since she joined. Now fifteen, Sakura had graduated Junior high a month ago. At that time they had moved, again, and much to her horror her parents had made her attend an ever prosperous private high school.

When she had first moved to Hiroshima, Sakura had gone to a public school, much to her pleasure. While they had moved to a city, the nearest private school had been quite a distance away from where they had lived, and so Sakura had gone to a public school located nearby. Now though, here in Tokyo Sakura hadn't been so lucky.

The uniform screamer pretentious rich kids, what with its black satin dress with a ruffled skirt. A grey corset was around her waist, quite uncomfortable and just a pain to deal with. Then there was also the black knee length socks and black shoes to tie the bow on the wannabe-goth package. The uniform had found itself in Sakura's hate list the moment she had found that it had to be a dress, something she despised much more than even skirts. As usual, Sakura rebelled the thought of someone getting a lucky peak by putting on spandex black shorts under the dress in order to conserve her modesty.

That was not the only thing the pinkette had changed of the outfit, for who would she be if not creative? And rebellious to boot. She had gone ahead and sewed the Uchiha clan symbol on the right side of her collar, surrounded by the white circle that was the symbol of the Haruno. On the left side of the collar was a spiral like symbol that represented the Uzumaki clan with a scorpion seeming to be sitting on top of it, represented Sasori for she found that the Akasuna symbol did not truly represent the redhead as much as the scorpion managed to. Sakura will forever be thankful to her aunt for having taught her the basics of sewing, as well as having created the patches in which the symbols had been on. Sakura had simply needed to sew the patches into her uniform, an easy enough task for her mediocre domestic skills.

On the horrid corset she had sewed on two red Akatsuki cloud patches on both her left and right side, perfectly visible from the front. Finally, on her black socks she had sewed on the red cloud patches of the Akatsuki on the top of both socks, both surrounded by the Haruno circle. It looked like an art creation gone wrong in some aspects; but Sakura claimed to be creative, not a stylist. The patches were small enough not to be too noticeable, but if someone bothered to take a good look at her they would right away notice the intricate symbols scattered on her otherwise plain uniform.

Finally finished in dressing herself, Sakura quickly brushed her long waist length pink hair. Yep, she really needed a haircut. Mentally cringing at the complaints she was bound to hear from her aunt, Sakura sighed as she detangled her hair with quick swipes. Her hair flowed down her back perfectly straight, she had not inherited her mother's slight wave but instead had her father's dull straight hair, free of all personality such like herself. Her bangs covering her slightly large forehead, going down to her hard jade green eyes covering them completely. Her eyes roamed to the red ribbon on her nightstand, flashes of a certain blonde haired girl smiling down at her while presenting the red ribbon to her.

Shaking her head, Sakura decided to leave her bangs as they were.

Instead she opened the top drawer of her nightstand, Sakura opened the silver jewellery box located inside, she then proceeded to take out the two chains that were kept inside. One chain was made up of a small flower pattern, it held a silver ring with a sparkling clear gem and the kanji for 'Hope' on the surface written in black. The other silver chain had heart patterns, it held a beautiful crystal egg with its clear surface reflecting multicolored light.

Putting them both on, Sakura held the crystal egg pendant with a thoughtful look on her face. This was a gift from her grandmother before she had left Konoha. She could still remember when her grandmother had given it to her.

~{O}~

 _Sakura walked through the streets with a somber face, heading to her grandmother's house. She was trying desperately to hold back tears;having already disappointed her father far enough with her childish disposition, she didn't wish to make him any more displeased with her being. Walking through a dirt street, Sakura gazed longingly at the trees and plants all around her. Konoha was beautiful, with its vibrant plantation found all around the quaint village, it wasn't overwhelmed with factories or pollution. Other than the few tourists here and there, it was almost as if the village itself was untouched by the outside world, like a world in on itself. Even if she knew that it was wishful thinking, she hoped that the place they would soon be relocated to is at least similar to her beloved home._

 _Stopping in front of the house she had been traveling to, Sakura gazed with brighter eyes at the home she had many a times visited throughout her childhood. This was akin to a second home to her, another home she would be leaving behind. Blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes, Sakura quickly opened the gate as she walked inside the traditionally structured home. The roof was triangular in shape, it was big in size and had a small koi pond close to the front of a house._

 _Walking further inside the grand house, Sakura made her way to the back, knowing that her grandmother loved to spend her time in her garden during the afternoon. She visited her grandmother every day, the older woman was an everlasting pillar of support for her; a bright light that shone through the darkness that tried to take a hold of her at times._

 _Walking towards the back, Sakura was met with the sight of a beautiful garden, flowers of all shades and sizes around as well as trees filled with both flowers and fruits. Smiling, Sakura walked towards the elegant white bench with cushions and pillows placed on it._

 _She was met by the sight of her dear grandmother; she had mystical silver hair with beautiful ocean blue eyes that was just a shade lighter than the color of one of her favorite hyperactive blondes. Her grandmother, as keen as ever, had heard her footsteps, turning around to greet her with a soft smile. She had a slightly wrinkled face showing her old age, yet her face still held a sort of beauty to it. Sakura knew her grandmother had been an alluring woman in her past from the many pictures she had seen around the house and in many album books._

" _Sobo-sama, Otou-sama informed me you had something for me." Sakura told the woman, her grandmother laughed as she looked at the pinkette with shining eyes. "Saku-chan, what have I told you about speaking to me while in private?" Her grandmother asked in mock sternness, eyes bright with kindness as the smile never left her face. Unlike her father's mother, Sakura's grandmother from her mother's side was not the visage of a traditional matriarch. She was a lively and mischievous woman in her younger years, and much to the shock of many, was not fond of formality, especially within family members._

 _Sakura felt heat rise to face as she smiled at her grandmother. "Sorry Obaa-chan, force of habit." Hana only laughed as she stood from her seat on the white bench, slightly stretching her old bones with a soft grunt before once more smiling at her young granddaughter once more._

 _She motioned Sakura to follow her as they ventured inside the large estate. Sakura's grandmother lived alone after the death of her grandfather, but still Sakura visited as much as she possibly could to keep her grandmother from feeling lonely. Her parents had also visited in more than one occasion, more times than not to try and convince the old woman to live with them, yet she had declined every time._

" _My place is here," was her answer every time. Soon her parents gave up and let her grandmother have her way as per usual. As Sakura followed her grandmother through the house, she looked around the hallways. They were filled with photos and even some paintings, many of which portrayed Sakura's family, though some also held the many friends her grandparents had made through the years._

" _We are here," her grandmother had said, in front of her Sakura was met with the sight of the door going into her grandmother's room. They walked in as older female went towards the small night stand besides her large king size bed. She took off the key she wore as a necklace and proceeded to opened a small jewelry box that was located on top of the stand._

" _Take this and promise to never, ever lose it, try not to take it off as well. Keep it safe dear Saku-chan." She said with utmost seriousness, she then gifted Sakura with the crystal egg pendant. Sakura had gazed at the beautiful crystal pendant in wonderment, immediately feeling a bond form between herself and the piece of jewelry. That day, when she had put on the pendant, it became one of the two most precious things she would ever own._

~{O}~

Shaking the memory away, Sakura walked through the house, ate a cereal for a quick breakfast, and went out the door.

People noisily went on with their lives as Sakura took her time walking down the sidewalk. Stores opened around her as the sound of civilization continued on ever so noisily, making it almost impossible for her to hear her own thoughts.

Yet, it all felt so impersonal. Memories of cheerful vendors selling in stands bombarded her mind. Of joy and smiles, the serious old man by the sidewalk that, contrary to popular belief, held a soft side in him showed through his habit of giving out free apples to young children as they sat in front of his stall for the stories of myths he always seemed to provide. Of the jolly woman in the sweets store that always sneaked in an extra dango in Sakura's orders with a playful glint in her eyes. Of sitting out in a certain ramen stand with a certain enthusiastic blonde and somber Uchiha, at times joined by others as the old man gave out their orders with a knowing smile, his young daughter doing the same with an angelic smile of her own.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Sakura frowned as she quickened her pace through the streets. _'Move on Sakura, you're no longer part of that world.'_

Sighing, Sakura finally made it in front of her school campus as she stared at the huge architecture with distaste. Her parents had chosen the school and, surprise surprise, it was a private school filled with stuck up rich kids with too much money and too little care for the state of their education.

Somberly walking through the unnecessarily huge courtyard; the main building in the far back side right in the middle, a huge bell tower right behind it. The classrooms were in the large buildings that surrounded the large main building, slightly built in rows with the courtyard still in the middle of it all.

Buildings were scattered all around the premise, making up the elementary, middle school and preschool buildings. In a way it reminded her of her old school back in Konoha, except that her old school wasn't nearly as large as this one, that and it didn't only house stuck up rich kids.

Sakura walked through the courtyard as she made her way to the building left of the main building. Class starts at 8, it was already 7:45, so she should probably hurry seeing as that the building's size made it quite time consuming to reach her class. Going through the door, Sakura expertly navigated around gossiping students as well as those who were lounging around, not giving a care to the world.

She jumped out of the way as one a student came running through, looking around frantically as if lost before dashing to a random corridor, must be a transfer. Mumbling a few curses, jade eyes narrowed behind overgrown pink bangs as Sakura quickly jogged up the stairs, her classroom being on the second floor on the far right. Wishing nothing more than to just lay back down and go back to sleep, she sidestepped more girls as they ignored her, as per usual, while continuing their shrill talk, voices far too high pitched to be natural.

Finally making it to her classroom, Sakura steeled herself as she walked in. Loud chattering filled her ears as she was met with the sight of prim and...proper? Well not so much. Boys were lounging around, laughing quite obnoxiously as two certain boys seemed to be having an arm wrestle. Girls were talking far too loudly, some had magazines out while others were having a heated conversation about which popstar had the best body.

Hmm, well all teenages were alike. Even if they were rich teens, they were teens nonetheless. Stifling a groan at the sheer loudness of them all, Sakura silently made her way to her seat -in the far corner of course- as she plopped herself on her seat. Nobody turned, not one person gave any indication that they acknowledged her existence. And that was the way the pinkette liked it.

People called her a freak, a weirdo with weird hair and a large forehead -how the fuck can they even see that with her bangs, they were just being rude- but all in all ignored her presence. In the beginning some girls tried bullying her, but found no enjoyment in her overall stoicism and -while they would most likely never admit it- Sakura was sure her nearly perfected Uchiha glare had scared them off.

Every class had the loner. Sakura fulfilled that role for this one. Something she was fine with, she would rather not associate herself with the likes of these people.

* * *

She didn't need new friends. She already had all the friends she could wish for. The only problem was, they were more than 805 kilometers away.

Looking down at her book, Sakura enjoyed the silence as she sat comfortably on a tree not too far away from the courtyard, but far enough that not many would bother making the trip. She sat on a branch high up in the tree, high enough that her form was obscured by the leaves so that nobody knew where she was. Not that anyone would care really, other than the disciplinary committee that was, if they saw her they might have a few words to say along the lines of endangerment and against the rules and the such.

Yawning, Sakura moved her hair behind her ear enough so that she could see the clock tower from the corner of her eye. 12:25, lunch was almost over. Sighing, Sakura grabbed one more handful of berries from the bag sitting on her lap, stuffing them in her mouth as she continued reading her book. Noises suddenly alarmed her of an incoming presence as the she turned her head towards the commotion. A guy suddenly ran by, quickly hiding under a bush close to her tree as he stayed there for a moment.

Slightly perturbed, Sakura continued to bear witness to the scene as a couple of girls also came running, looking around the small clearing, their usual whiny voices breaking through the once serene silence as Sakura frowned. They talked to each other some more before two ran to the left and the other three ran to the right, their shrill voices leaving with them much to Sakura's inner gratefulness.

A small shuffle reminded her of the boy's presence as Sakura mindfully stayed perfectly still, eyes narrowed as she looked at the male; he slowly stood up from his hiding place in the bushes, seeming to look around in order to make sure that the coast was clear before fully emerging from behind the plantation. She was met with the sight of fairly attractive teen, most likely older than herself based on his structure. He had blue hair -memories of a certain blue haired Hyuuga invaded her mind but Sakura will NOT be swallowed by nostalgia again- and he was wearing the school uniform, though it looked slightly ruffled from the incident.

Suddenly, the teen stiffen as his eyes snapped upwards, right where Sakura was sitting. She felt herself tense slightly, still she met his eyes behind her bangs as he continued to stare at her. After a few tense moments more voices could be heard, these ones male voices as the teen before her seemed to relax slightly. He broke eye contact as the blue haired male turned to where the other voices were heard.

"Hey Ikuto, glad to see you managed to escape their clutches." She could hear one voice say as three males entered the small clearing. Sakura narrowed her eyes, but decided to stay silent as she continued to observe the events that were transpiring from her perch on the tree. She didn't feel any need to flee just yet, and making her presence known was unnecessary.

"Man, girls are truly terrifying." Another guy said; a brown haired boy a few centimeters shorter than the blue haired teen -Ikuto- with a cheerful boyish smile and amused blue eyes. Sakura felt her heart pull at that familiar grin and even more painfully familiar blue eyes, yet she gritted her teeth as she once more pushed away her feelings. She needed to send them a letter soon, these nostalgic feelings were tall-tale signs that she needed to talk to them, else she might become insane.

"Yeah, they left already." Ikuto responded with a grunt, from this angle she could just barely catch glints of what looked like crosses hanging off of his uniform as well as a cross necklace. It seemed like she wasn't the only one with a _special_ sense of style.

"Let's go then, lunch is almost over." A blonde said, green eyes glinting as he smirked at the male. Ikuto smirked back as he started walking towards his friends, but not before his eyes trailed off to where Sakura was still sitting. She narrowed her eyes, but she was unsure of whether he was able to see such action behind her mop of hair. Still, he said nothing of her presence, merely turning back around and continuing his walk towards his friends as the group of four walked out of the clearing.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Sakura quickly grabbed her bag hanging off a branch above her own as she stuffed her book inside. Quickly eating what remained of her berries, Sakura also stuffed the zip-lock bag inside her school bag before jumping down the tree.

Making sure that nobody else was going to burst into the clearing, Sakura smiled as she was once more surrounded by peaceful silence, the noises of teens heard only in the distance were the courtyard was located at. Brushing off any dirt that might have clung to the backside of her dress, Sakura huffed as she started walking back to class.

Lunch was indeed over and she did not want to be late for class. Having her aunt calling her to lecture her after finding out that she was late was not something she ever wanted to experience again.

* * *

Home, sweet lovable home. School had finally ended at 3 as always, and Sakura had wasted no time to rush back to her house and away from the dreaded teenagers she was forced to be surrounded by.

Sighing for what had to be the millionth time that day, Sakura stripped herself half naked; she had a house to herself so she cared naught for modesty. Walking over to the kitchen, Sakura started cooking while turning on the tv.

She quickly finished cooking some dango along with heating up some convenience store take out. Her aunt always lectured her about the importance of a well balanced meal and nutrition and what-not. Yet anything that Sakura managed to cook up that wasn't Dango always ended up being poisonous or some kind of new life form. Hence, Sakura always ended up making consistent trips to the convenience store in order to get food that didn't try to eat _her_.

Sitting in front of the tv, Sakura grabbed the letter on the table. It had come in the mail that morning, but Sakura had been in too much of a hurry to read it. Not wanting to lose it, she had decided to leave it at home to read after school.

In front of the envelope, she could see her address in neat small letters. This was Hinata's writing, she thought offhandedly. Below that was the return address, that being Naruto's address. In front of the envelope, in messy and large writing, it read 'For Sakura-chan', Naruto's writing for sure.

She couldn't help the small smile as she gently tore the envelope open. Inside were two papers, both folded neatly, Sakura chose the first she saw while placing the other paper on the table. She opened the letter and started to mentally read it.

Dear Sakura-chan,

Konoha high school has been the same as always, teme is being a teme, but I swear he is being more of an ass than usual. I think it's because you haven't responded yet. The stick up Neji's ass has also finally loosen ever so slightly, now he hangs out with us more often -surprisingly- but he is still overprotective of Hinata, him and teme also don't get along as much, thought I think it's more of a clan thing, as well as that both of them are icecubes, believe it! Also, my grades are good no worries! Man Sakura-chan, why do you always ask about that in every letter? Ino's nagging me so I'm going to pass the letter to her now. DON'T FORGET TO RESPOND! Also visit soon, else we might just show up in your doorstep one of these days XD

Hey forehead, how's life in the big city? Only you would complain about being able to go to such a prestigious school. Any cute boys you managed to hook up with? If so do they have a friend or brother that are just as, if not more, honkey? XP The gang is the same, Hinata is still having her...sunshine issues, (Sakura sighed at this, but already knew that Hinata still had no courage to confess to the oblivious loudmouth blonde) These new people transferred. It's these two boys; one is a white haired male with pointy teeth and a weird obsession with swords, the other is an orange haired giant with a surprising gentle side. The girl though, is the worst, she's after MY Sasuke-kun. She's also a whore, with her short skirts and clown makeup, I swear her voice can't get any more shriller. It's too bad that you moved so far away, else I would have asked you to drop by in the weekend to back me up (Here Sakura noticed the handwriting wobble ever so slightly, and she couldn't help the lump that formed on her throat.) Damn, my time is up. You are surprisingly popular forehead, remember don't do anything I wouldn't do, and I hope you can visit soon when break finally comes.

Hey Sakura, it's Sasuke. Dobe told me he was sending a letter today. School is as annoying as always, these new annoyance came today in form of a red headed girl who can't seem to leave me alone, and there is another guy almost as stupid as the dobe too. Nii-san says hello and apologies for not being able to write to you right now, he is starting his job in the police force so he barely has time for anything these days. He also says him and Sasori hope you have been keeping up your training, something about initiation day almost being here. Also, dobe has been annoying me about you recently, so respond so he finally shuts up. (Sakura smirked, oh that asshole, can't admit he misses her.)

Hello Sakura, this is Hinata speaking. (Sakura gazed at the neat and small handwriting of one of her dear friends, oh she could almost see the blush on the cute face) Class has been going on as usual, it's still hard to believe that you are gone though. We still have the weekly meetups for studying after school, though it doesn't feel the same without you. While it might be a bit selfish of me, (Sakura could tell from the small splatters of ink that the young heir had struggled writing this next part) would it be possible for you to visit on summer break? Not too long, a day or two would be more than enough. (She could see a bit of hesitation in the next few sentences from the small shaking of the letters) We miss you Sakura-chan, we were distraught when we found out you were moving all the way to Tokyo, no longer able to visit as much as before. (She had to keep herself from tearing up at this, while in the beginning they may have been a distance away, this new move had been so far it felt like she had moved worlds away from them.) Anyways, (more hesitation, the words were no longer as neat as in the beginning) we have new transfer students, they seem a bit energetic, though I guess you already heard of them from the rest. I made a new dango recipe, I hope you get to try it one day soon (Who would have known the sweet little Hinata was the sort to bribe.)

Hello Sakura-san, (Sakura smiled at this, she always reprimands the male when he used formality when addressing her) everything has been normal so far. Lee has been going on about his "youthful love" to you and how he will soon "bring the Cherry Blossom Princess back home." Me and Tenten are currently contemplating if jail time is worth burying the idiot 6 feet under. (Her eyes widened, then she couldn't help but snort, who knew that Neji had a sense of humor?) The dojo has been going on as usual, Naruto has been annoying recently after (Here Sakura saw hesitation, the next words were a little shaky) beating me in the last tournament a year ago, will he ever let it go? (She giggle lightly, she knew that this was the reason the Hyuga wasn't as cold as he used to be, Naruto has that effect on people) The Akatsuki rarely stop by the dojo anymore, they also haven't made many new recruitments, you probably heard already but Sasuke and Naruto recently joined. (She remember having read it in the last letter, both boys were apprentices like herself, future members to be.) Another thing Naruto keeps annoying me about. (Sakura cooed, she could almost see the older Hyuga sulking.) Anyways I hope to hear from you soon. (He really has changed, Sakura couldn't keep the grin from her face. It's almost creepy how much Neji came along)

Hi ugly, (She didn't need an introduction to know who this was.) We recently went camping close the forest near Konoha. In your last letter you asked me to make a drawing of all of us. I thought that would make the perfect scene for it.

Sakura frowned, reading the last line of the letter before turning her attention back to the folded paper she had set aside. Opening the folded paper, Sakura had to stifle a gasp as she looked at the beautiful artwork. It was set in a small clearing, the one her friends and she had always visited since they were young. It was surrounded by trees, a small stream leading to a pond right to the side of it. In the drawing were her group of friends. Shino was to the right, sitting down with what looked like a butterfly on his finger, his usual trench coat covering his face.

On his left sat Hinata, on the right of him Tenten, both wide eyed and smiling at the butterfly as they leaned towards the small insect. In the pond, Kiba was playing happily in the water, shirtless with only his trunks on as Akamaru, now bigger than the small puppy he had once been, seemed to be running around him happily. Naruto and Sasuke were closer to the stream, both locked in a heated wrestling position with Naruto right on top of Sasuke, both glaring at each other. If Sakura didn't already know them she would have mistaken the pose for something more intimate.

Neji was sitting near the pond, much to Sakura's inner pleasure he was shirtless as well with his legs dipped in the water, Lee standing up next to him with his usual good guy pose. In the front sitting slightly on the middle, was Sai, a sketchpad in his hands with Ino leaning next to him, seeming to be staring at what he was drawing.

A drop landed on the drawing, thankfully it didn't mar the ink as Sakura jerked back slightly. She gently touched her cheek, feeling the wetness against her fingers as she set the drawing down. Another drop landed on her table, the small water drop becoming circular as Sakura put her hand against her mouth.

"Thank you Sai." She whispered sincerely. She rubbed the ink drawing gently as her shoulders started to shake. Locked feelings filled her as Sakura rubbed her eyes half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry for breaking my promise." She had strayed off the path Naruto had asked her to travel. She had broken her promise and had instead donned on the mask her father had time and time again tried to place on her.

She was no longer the girl they had known, she was fake once more. A shell of the girl she once was. She had promised Naruto to never put on that mask, she promise Ino never to hide her feelings, she promised Hinata that she would always be by her side.

This was why she couldn't go back, why she refused to visit last year for the first time, making up excuses when they had confronted her about it through mail. It was also the reason she lied about not owning a phone, telling them she would not get one no matter how much they had pleaded her to get one in order to communicate with them faster than their letter exchange. And while Sakura had been distraught over the fact that they would move away once again, this time so far, far away from her once home, she couldn't deny that a part of her had felt a sense of relief. She didn't deserve them. She turned her back on them, on her promise to them, she had failed them. She... she...she... _she wanted to see them so badly._

More tears escaped her eyes as Sakura clutched at her chest. "I want to go back," she gasped out, eyes shutting tightly as she turned away from the picture in shame. "I want to go back to being my usual sharp tongue self that _knows_ when my friends are in need. I want to go back to being my annoying mothering type that will heal my boys after their stupid fights and reprimand them, hitting them over the head for their foolishness. I want to go back to being a protector, the temperamental psycho that will stand for what I believe in and hold the courage to protect those I hold dear, never standing down with strength that makes even my boys back down. I want to go back to being _their_ Sakura."

Tears still damping her cheek, Sakura took hold of the drawing as she turned the tv off, food forgotten on the table as she walked upstairs to her room. Placing the drawing on her nightstand, Sakura walked up to her balcony and looked up at the stars, view slightly blurry from her tears. "If only I could become the person I once was," Sakura said with a sardonic smile, rubbing away the traces of tears on her cheek and eyes. Sakura walked back inside as she shut the glass doors. Laying in bed, she looked at the drawing once more, eyes longing, before placing her head on her pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

"Am I still dreaming?" Sakura asked out loud as she stared in slight horror at the sight in front of her. Three eggs colored orange, white and black laid there on the bed.

Calmly, Sakura pinched herself in the arm four times, the pain taking away what drowsiness she still had. Yet, much to her inner horror, she was still seeing eggs in front of her. Questioning her own sanity, Sakura scratched the top of her head in wonderment. "This brings forth so many questions about the birds and the bees talk." Sighing, Sakura squished down the urge to run downstairs and start dialing the Mental Asylum to check if her head was in the right place.

She looked at the eggs, the orange one looked to be the color of a beautiful sunrise with what looked like three jagged scratches going horizontally in a downwards manner with swirl designs colored a flaming orange on either side of the scratch markings. The white one had a beautiful royal blue snowflake in the middle that seemed to almost sparkle in the light along with fuzzy like pale blue balls scattered around the egg, looking like small falling snowflakes. Finally, the black egg held a beautiful full silver moon with what looked like small grey stars dispersed around the expanse of the egg.

Sakura looked at them for a few more minutes before poking the black one. "Its warm," she mumbled. Groaning, Sakura knew what had to be done. Striping off her pijamas she took a shower, put on her uniform, brushed her hair and then grabbed her black bag.

Sakura had plastered a big print of the Akatsuki symbol along with the kanji of 'Life and Death' in the middle of the red cloud right in front of the black bag. Sakura had the Akatsuki, Uchiha, Uzumaki or Sasori's symbol in almost everything she wore, it was a way to remember her friends and teachers. Not that she would forget them either way. Also, it was tradition that an Akatsuki member would wear the red cloud symbol at least somewhere in their clothes.

Grabbing a warm blanket, Sakura carefully wrapped the eggs in the blanket. She will have to take them to school seeing as that she would be too worried to just leave them here unsupervised. She will just have to be extra careful.

Walking down to her kitchen, Sakura opened the fridge and took out some of the dango that were leftover from yesterday. Putting them in the microwave, Sakura opened her bag once more. She suddenly felt a sharp tug on her chest. Maybe this was it, maybe finally she will no longer be alone, but at the same time she will not be betraying her friends.

Smiling, Sakura relished at the thought of being caring to someone, of having others other than herself staying this empty, cold house. The microwave beeped signaling that the dango was done heating. Taking out the green tea that was also leftover from yesterday, she put it on the stove to heat up.

Once the tea was done heating, Sakura ate all her dango and gulped down her tea before putting them in the sink. Walking out the door, she relished the feeling of the morning air hitting her body. Sakura walked down the street, being extra careful that nobody bumped into her bag. She was surprisingly protective of the eggs, but she did not give much of a second thought about it.

Finally making it to school, Sakura made sure to carefully coordinate herself around all the students that either walked around the front of the school or just hung out with their respective groups. Suddenly, much to her inner panic, she felt her bag start to move slightly.

Wondering what wrong she must have done in her past life to deserve such misfortune, Sakura cursed silently as she tried to take a hold of her bag.

Sadly, whilst she had been trying to control the little heathens the eggs turned out to be, she had not been paying much attention in front of her, ending in her bumping into someone. Jade eyes widening from the impact, Sakura quickly stabilized herself before she fell on her arse. Once more looking down to make sure that her bag had not taken any damage from the unexpected impact, Sakura then looked back up.

In front of her, much to her inner misery, she found herself facing the same teenager that she had seen from atop the tree yesterday. She saw recognition flash through his azure orbs, but before he could say anything Sakura felt her bag move again. "I apologise," she quickly muttered before starting to walk away from him.

Yet, before she could make it out of there and to the girl's bathroom where she was going to check on her eggs, Sakura found that her wrist was being held by the same male that she had bumped into. "Wait, you have…" Before he could finish his sentence though, Sakura found herself reflexively twisting his hand, causing him to wince in pain as he quickly let go of her wrist.

"I would appreciate it if you would not grab me so familiarly." Sakura said, her eyes flashing dangerously behind her pink fringe as her mouth formed into a sneer. "Next time you might find yourself with more than just minor pain." With those parting words Sakura swiftly turned around, quickly leaving the scene. She paid no mind to the stares she was being given by some of the students that had witnessed the scene play out. All that was going through her mind at the moment was making it to the bathroom in order to check in on her troublesome package.

Ikuto on the other hand, could not help but stare at the retreating form of the pinkette as he held his injured hand against his chest. "What a weirdo," he heard one of the students close to him say. Though he frowned at the sight of two of his friends trying to stifle their laughs behind their hands. Akio (the blue eyed idiot), on the other hand was clutching his stomach, not even trying to hide his laughter. At least Isao and Kazuki were trying to be discreet in their mirth.

"Man Ikuto, you certainly are great with girls. A real gentleman. The lady killer strikes again." Isao managed to choke out behind his hands, amusement blatant in his green eyes as he gave up trying to hide his chuckles as he joined Akio in his laughing spree.

Kazuki snorted, but managed to keep in his laughter as he ran a hand through his dark hair, his almost equally dark eyes shining with mirth.

Ikuto sighed, "Shut up." turning away from his supposed friends, Ikuto quickly headed towards class. Shaking his slightly injured hand, blue eyes flashed as he turned to look at the floating chibi cat that was now floating next to his head. "How many?" He murmured, making sure that nobody else heard him.

Yoru smirked, lifting his tiny hand he held up three fingers.

Ikuto replicated the smirk with his own. Perfect.

* * *

Sakura breathed out raggedly as she slumped into her seat. She had just barely made it in class on time after her small detour to the bathroom. Her eggs had miraculously stopped their little rebellion, and so she was free to pay attention to the lectures to her heart's content.

Class had gone on as usual, except for the less than subtle glances she kept receiving throughout the lecture. Huh, most likely some of her fellow classmates had either witness her little act in the courtyard or had friends tell them about it before class started. Well, it wasn't like she cared really, maybe this would make them want to stay away from her all the more.

That, and most likely label her as psychopathic. But oh well, not like it wasn't true in some aspects.

With those thoughts, Sakura stretched in her seat before standing up, walking out the classroom. Lunch was finally here, and she was set on spending it atop her favorite tree. She reconsidered it for a moment, that strange boy knew where she usually sat at, what if he tried to find her there?

Shaking that through away, Sakura frowned as she continued her trek to her tree. She was not about to let some wannabe big shot step between her and the chance of finding peace. That was one of the only places away from the annoying noises of teenagers running amok, she was not about to give it up so easily.

Making it to her little hiding space, Sakura swiftly climbed up the tree as she sat comfortably on one of the bigger branches, placing her bag atop her lap. She was quite paranoid with her eggs, as such she would rather not leave them anywhere away from her. As such, she carried her bag with her everywhere, not like she didn't do so before though. After a little incident that had to do with her bag and pink paint, Sakura was not keen on leaving her bag unprotected in the classrooms.

Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the silence for a moment. That was before she heard movement from close by. Blinking, Sakura turned her attention downwards as she was met with the sight of Ikuto walking towards her self-proclaimed tree.

Feeling apprehension fill her, Sakura glared at his form as she sneered down at him. "What do you want?" Sakura growled out, hard jade eyes glaring at his form behind her pink hair.

"Now now, no need for such animosity," the blue haired teen teased, an easy smile on his lips as he stared up at her form. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and you are?" Sakura continued to glare at him, not giving him an answer as she tensed from her position atop the tree.

"Hmm, Cat got your tongue pinky-chan," Sakura growled, but before she could say anything the male seemed to almost disappear. Instincts screaming at her, Sakura flipped down the tree and to the ground, not a second after she did that Ikuto appeared on the branch she had been on.

Much to her inner shock though, the blue haired male now had two ears atop his head and a tail sticking out of his behind. Even with the seriousness of the situation pressing down on her, Sakura had to restrain herself from bursting out laughing. A cat, of all things. Kami the heavens were out to get her. "What do you want from me Kitty." Sakura asked, purposely using a nickname instead of the guy's name. That's what he gets for calling her pinky.

Amusement flickered in those dark azure orbs as Ikuto smirked. "Quite simple really, hand over those eggs and I'll leave you to your lonesome, deal?" Sakura sobered up, this creep was after her eggs! Eyes flashing dangerously once more, Sakura pulled her lips back as she scowled. "Over my dead body you freak," she growled as she automatically flipped backwards, inwardly praying that the thick blanket was enough to protect the eggs from the movement as she dodged Ikuto's attempt to grab her. Turning swiftly, Sakura dashed away and to the back of the school.

Sidestepping students, Sakura made it to one of the lesser used gates as she slipped through a small opening. That guy was dangerous, with his speed and weird animal characteristics. She didn't know if she could be a match for him, also she would rather not move so much with the cargo she was carrying.

With those thoughts in mind she could see no other solution than running away. Maybe running home and closing everything along with turning the security system on high alert. If that guy attempted to break in the police could catch him. Hopefully that is.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself snapped out of her inner thoughts as she felt herself suddenly lurch to the ground. Falling down, she positioned her bag above herself as she made sure to keep her bag from taking any impact.

Landing on something soft, Sakura heard a pained yelp from under her as she crashed onto another body. Groaning, Sakura quickly rolled over as she laid on her side, once more making sure not to crush her bag under her.

Shaking off her pain, the pinkette stood up slowly as she looked around her. She was in a hole, looking above she found herself in a construction sight. Frowning at her predicament, Sakura looked to her side to see the person she had accidentally squashed. She was met with pained yet confused golden eyes and, much to her inner surprise, pink hair just a few shades darker than her own.

"Sorry for falling on you." Sakura said, wincing internally when her voice came out quite bland. Ino would have whacked her over the head in she were here. "It-it's okay," the girl responded, still looking at Sakura with wide golden eyes. Suddenly though, her bag started moving. Sakura stared at the girl's moving bag with confusion before her own bag started moving as well.

Without warning, she heard a loud crack. Eyes widening, Sakura quickly opened her bag, but was not ready to see the sight that appeared before her.

A small chibi like girl suddenly floated out of her bag, the girl had silver ears that looked like a wolf's own, they were slightly pointy with a dark grey coloring on the top. The chibi girl also had short, chin length silver hair that had black highlights and bangs that covered her left eye. One fang poked out from the left side of her mouth as her right eye held a silver colored iris with dark grey surrounding the pupil. She wore a silver kimono jacket that had a dark grey full moon on the back; black stars were scattered on the jacket which was open revealing a sleeveless back crop top. She also wore black mid-thigh black shorts made of flexible material and fishnet socks that went just above her knees. Finally, she wore dark grey shoes with a white moon design in the top.

"From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can," Sakura heard, she looked to her left were another chibi girl with pink hair and a cheerleading outfit along with heart shaped accessories said those words. Before Sakura knew it white wing like appeared on the younger girl as the little pink haired chibi girl then said, "Hop! Step! Jump!" And up went the girl she had just met.

Sakura watched in wonder as the other pink haired child seemed to be flying in the sky. "We should not get left behind," a cheerful voice said from next to her, Sakura looked as the little wolf girl chibi as she gave her a toothy smile showing off sharp canines.

"From a girl who can't surge to a girl who can!" The silver haired Chibi said, before Sakura knew what was happening pale pink wolf ears along with a pale pink bushy tail with it's tip silver sprouted from her persona. The clear gem on her Akatsuki ring suddenly seemed to fill with a oblivion black color, the kanji for 'Hope' turning into a silver color. Sakura also felt her teeth grow ever so slightly as they sharpened similar to canines.

"What the heck?" Sakura questioned out loud as she looked at her now grown tail. This was now beyond her comprehension, no it was not true, she did NOT have a tail sticking out from her ass. Nu-uh it wasn't real, a trick of the light, hallucination, anything! Goddammit she looked like that creep that was chasing her, that's just great...

"Now let's leap!" Before Sakura could gather her bearings she suddenly felt her body leap into the air in great heights. Using everything she ever learned in the dojo and her survival instincts, Sakura flip through the air and landed in the construction building, smacking face first in a beam.

' _I'm going to feel that in the morning,'_ Sakura groaned as she rubbed her face, trying to make the pain lessen. She heard the other girl screaming as she looked to her left, the child landed perfectly next to her as she breathed hard.

"You okay?" Sakura asked as she looked at the height they were at, seems like jumping off wasn't an option, unless they wanted to become human pancakes that is. "Y-Yes," the shorter girl said, suddenly her eyes popped open as she looked at how high they were. The girl screamed loudly as she ran to a steel beam and hugged it for dear life. Sakura sighed as she looked around for a way to get down, she really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. Just look at the mess she had gotten herself into. The eggs really should have been enough of a warning...

"What are you exactly?" Both Sakura and the other girl asked at the same time, the two pinkettes looked at the small chibi girls intently, the younger pinkett had an irritated look on her face as Sakura just had curiosity flooded in her jade green eyes.

"My name is Ran, I'm Amu-chan's Guardian Chara!" The pink haired cheerleader chibi exclaimed. Amu, so that was her name. The Silver haired wolf girl grinned broadly showing off pointy canines as she also exclaimed, "I'm Mizuki! I'm Sakura-chan's Guardian Chara!" Both pinkettes looked at the so called 'Guardian Charas' in wonder.

"Guardian Chara?" Amu asked, still holding on to the beam as she stared at her Chara in confusement. "Right! You guys' would be self!" Ran exclaimed as she twirled around. Sakura held a thoughtful face as she tried recalling anything about this in the many books she had read in the library, she ended up black.

"Would be self," she drawled out loud. She still was battling over if this was truly happening or she was really going cynical, the cynical side was winning so far. "You prayed for this didn't you? To go back to the way you were, those were your words," this time it was Mizuki who spoke up. Sakura thought over this once more, on the bad side there were little people here that were saying that they were some kind of guardian spirits. On the good side this might be her chance to be the girl she once was, and she had to admit, she had gotten attached to the little eggs, even if it had only been a few hours that she had been taking care of them.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as her five senses screamed at her that there was someone coming, suddenly she felt dread fill her insides as she was met with the sight of Ikuto in front of her.

"Hm, someone else with Charas, today must be my lucky day," he said with a smooth voice, smirking at them. Oh god, creep alert, creep alert. This day was just getting worse by the minute. Wishing nothing more than to punch that bastard to wipe away that condescending smirk off his face, Sakura cursed silently under her breath.

"Oh great another weirdo...And what's with the cat ears?" Amu said suddenly, Sakura felt a jab of irritation hit her. She turned slightly and glared at Amu, left ear twitching as she tried to keep a glower from showing.

Amu saw her mistake as she smiled sheepishly. "You don't count onee-san," Amu said with a nervous voice. Sakura only huffed as she took her attention back to the plum haired creepo standing in front of them. "Do you know him?" Amu then asked her silently, eyes cautious as she tightened her hold on the beam she was holding on to. "Some creep from my school, he wants to take our eggs from what he told me." Sakura answered, not once turning away from him. "High chance that he may be psychotic." She added in an afterthought.

"Tsk tsk, that's not very nice, Sakura-chan." Sakura glowered at the teen as she got into a defensive position, from what she had witnessed earlier that day, this guy was not someone to take lightly. His speed was great and he seemed to have some muscle if his well toned chest had anything to say about it. In other words, she could not hold back.

The teen walked closer as he took long steps to reach them. Sakura went in front of Amu defensively as she got into a defensive/offensive pose Itachi had taught her once. It was a pose where she could change to either offensive or defensive in a second, it was useful though hard to do. The teen only smirked as he seemed to sniff the air in front of Sakura. Oh now a scent pervert to tie the bow on the big package, that's nice.

"You still have more eggs with you, don't you," he said with a smile. Sakura only glowered at him as she tried to punch him, he dodged her move gracefully, making Sakura's anger increase.

"That's right, both of them have two more," a chibi cat boy said from the purple head's shoulder. Sakura crushed the urge to squeal at how cute he was, she had a soft spot for cute things that she was unable to crush over the years. It was sadly coming back with vengeance.

"Who are you people?" Amu asked from behind her, she also glared at the male as she still held onto the beam. Sakura sighed, she wasn't going to be much help in this situation, and with the restriction in movement thanks to the thin width of the beam, Sakura didn't have much ground to fight which was a major disadvantage seeing as her style of fighting required her to move around efficiently, it also didn't help that male before her had the advantage in both height and strength.

"Amu be careful, these people want your-" Suddenly the cat man swiped away Ran, being able to go around Sakura, he then swiped away Mizuki as well. He leaned closer to the steel-beam-hugging Amu who watched her Chara be struck away in shock.

"So your name is Amu," the creep said with a smirk, leaning closer to the poor pinkett. He then put his hand in her pocket directly above her behind, making Amu scream out while blushing at the touch in such an area by a stranger. Sakura glared as she came running to Amu's rescue.

She did a double kick which was blocked by the free hand of the teen, she sent a punch his way but he just gracefully dodged it, taking Amu's eggs with him. "You goddamn harassing perverted Jerk of a pedophile" Sakura said with a bland expression, the only thing giving away her anger was the irritated tone of her voice as her face betrayed nothing.

"Well that's not nice to say Saku-chan," Ikuto purred as he stepped closer to her, she quickly kicked her foot straight up striking the purple haired male right were males should never be kicked. Ikuto groaned as Amu hid a laugh behind coughs.

Sakura managed a small smile, finally she hit the the purple haired creep. "You sure are a vixen aren't you little pup," Sakura growled as Mizuki flew to her side. Sakura glared at him as she took a step back whilst straightening up herself. He took a step closer to her, causing the pinkette to tense slightly as she once more found her balance, ready to defend herself from any attack.

"One step closer and I'll castrate you," Sakura warned, making sure her muscles were tense enough to move when needed fast, but not too tense else she might move too ungracefully. The purple head only smirked as he stepped closer to her.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand she was trying to strike him with as he pulled her to him, he then turned her around having her upper back be pressed against his lower chest-upper stomach because of his height. At times like these Sakura really cursed her small height.

Next to the taller male, her stature at 158 cm made her barely reach his chin, a fact she cursed to the ends of the earth. Little kids mistaken her for a pixie for heaven's sake! Growling Sakura tried to rip herself from the teen's hold, no good, he had more raw strength than she did, well this was not a good day for her, at all.

She suddenly felt him putting his filthy hand inside her pockets in the bag she had strapped to her side, Sakura growled as she kicked her foot back, he seemed to lessen his hold on her which she used to slightly twist his hand making him let go of her, she then proceeded to forward flip away from him. Sakura would forever be grateful to Sasori for teaching her that move.

Sakura turned back to see that Ikuto was holding both her and Amu's eggs on his hands. "Give those back you filthy thief," Sakura sneered as she glared at the man. "Ikuto let's leave already, We have four eggs and the Humpty Lock, that's a pretty good catch for today," the small cat Chara said, he smirked over at Mizuki who growled at him.

"What are you doing with our eggs!" Sakura heard Amu yell as she jumped at Ikuto, her hand stretching to get the eggs, Ikuto was shocked as his gripped on the eggs loosened and they fell down the side of the unfinished building. "The eggs!" Amu then yelled as she jumped for them, she was able to grab hold of all four but then fell from the side of the building.

"Amu!" Sakura yelled as she instinctively jumped after her, she tried to reach out to her but she was too far behind. Her actions came back to her as she felt herself falling down to earth. Oh great she was going to die now, what a nice way to end it.

Sakura bit down a yell as she felt herself growing closer to the ground. "Sakura! Chara Change, Hurry before you fall!" She heard Mizuki yell as Sakura closed her eyes. She was afraid, she will admit it, she was terrified. She didn't want to die, she still had to see her friends again, she still had to become an official Akatsuki member and defeat her teachers.

"Believe Sakura! Believe." Believe, that word brought forth memories of a certain blonde who Sakura loved dearly, she smiled unconsciously. She had to believe, she had to live, to be able to see her boys once more. "Have hope in your would-be self!" Those words made Sakura's eyes snap open. Hope, how one word held so much meaning, Sakura unconsciously brought a hand to her Akatsuki ring. Hope, that four letter word meant the world to Sakura.

"Give me Hope!" Sakura yelled at the same time Amu yelled "Give me courage!" Sakura's crystal egg pendant glowed a silver color as a black, grey and silver aurora surrounded her. Grey stars filled the black sky around her as a Silver moon glowed above her. The dark night sky enveloped her as Sakura looked down at her glowing pendant. She grasped it in both hands as she held it close to her chest.

Before Sakura knew it she had landed on her feet and jumped right up to the sky, She looked down at what she was wearing and practically died. She was wearing a dark grey kimono jacket with white stars scattered around it and a black halter top that ended right on top of her belly button. She had on biker shorts that went to her mid-thigh and fishnet socks that ended half way up her leg, she also had ankle high black boots.

She looked at her arms to see that there were leather fingerless gloves on them with fishnet arm warmers attached to them. Her hair now had silver highlights as bangs now only covered her left eye and she still had a tail and ears. Sakura couldn't help but sigh and close her eyes in a silent prayer that this was all a dream.

"Sakura-chan! You need to believe!" Sakura felt a tick mark appeared in her forehead as she glared at the small silver haired chara. "I don't want to believe this fantasy! I hope this is all just a dream and that I wake up soon" Sakura, sneered at the small chara as she gave her a deadly glare. This was all too much for her to bear, she was the academics type, someone who loves science and reasoning. This, this was too magical for her!

Before Sakura knew it she had transformed back into her usual clothes as she started falling.

"Well hell." Sakura groaned as she felt herself closing in on the ground. Before she could say her last goodbyes to this life she felt arms close around her as she was pressed to a warm figure. She felt the person who had caught her land on the ground as her eyes snapped open.

She was met by the sight of the cat-eared Ikuto smirking down on her. "Creep," Sakura said bluntly out of pure instinct. The male scowled slightly as he hummed. "That is not a nice way to thank the person who saved you from being squashed." He said matter of factly, smirking once more.

Sakura only grunted as she forcefully got out of his hold, unfortunately for her that ended in her falling to the ground on her behind. Sakura groaned as she rubbed her butt while standing up. She really needed to think things through before doing them.

"Clutze," Ikuto teased as he chuckled lightly/ Sakura glared, she snapped her mouth open to say something but was interrupted by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the cat-man. "It's you again, Little prince." Ikuto said with a smirked as he put a hand on his hip.

Sakura saw that Amu was also with the blonde kid, in her arms she held all four eggs that Ikuto had grabbed. Feeling happiness along with a fierce protectiveness, Sakura gently tapped the younger girl's shoulder. Amu turned to her, her confused gaze brightening as she quickly gave her back her eggs.

Taking hold of the precious cargo, Sakura smiled thankfully to the younger pinkett as she quickly wrapped the eggs on her blanket inside her bag. Turning back her attention to the blonde kid and Ikuto, she managed to catch what the younger kid said to the creep.

"Taking newborn eggs is against the rules. Also putting your hands on the Humpty Lock is deplorable, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Sakura tilted her head slightly as she stared at the young blonde haired kid. Why the hell had he grabbed her? Though she couldn't be really mad seeing as he had gotten her away from the creep by the least. "It's your fault for leaving it there." The little cat chara said, smiling innocently. "I'll never let the likes of you have the embryo!" The blonde kid proclaimed, by now Sakura was officially baffled, what the hell was going on here?

"Embryo," Amu asked confusedly as Sakura sighed, that's it she was leaving right now! Before she could follow out her thoughts a huge cat hand appeared on top of Ikuto. He striked with it but before it could hit the blonde boy shouted out "Holy crown," while putting his staff in front of them making a forcefield of golden light. The attack was blocked creating a bright light which Ikuto used to get away.

' _Well good riddance,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she huffed, this was enough now. She looked to her left as she saw the blonde boy rubbing Amu's face with a hankey, aww young love. Sakura nodded to herself as she motioned for Mizuki to follow her. They were both about to leave before Amu called to her.

"Sakura-san! Are you leaving?" The blonde kid seemed to have already left, Sakura wondered why Amu had chosen to stay instead of following -who Sakura believed was- her boyfriend.

"Yep," Sakura responded with a nod. Amu seemed to fumble with her words, cheeks suddenly heating up in a way that Sakura found absolutely adorable. Wondering what age the younger girl was, Sakura felt herself smile as she patted the younger pinkett's hair. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. I go to Shirubāsukī Highschool, quite close by."

Amu seemed to brighten as she nodded, a smile also forming on her lips. "Thank you for everything Sakura-san." Nodding her head, Sakura couldn't help herself from patting Amu's hair one last time before turning around and walking away. Maybe forming one bond wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Mevy** : Done! As you can tell this followed the first episode of the series somewhat with added differences!

 **Sakura:** How come you made me so gloomy! I'm almost as bad as Sasuke now! (Horror stricken)

 **Sasuke** : (Glaring) What's so bad about being like me?

 **Everyone** : (Deadpan)

 **Mevy** : Hey it was needed for the future plot! Also it was slightly fun writing you all angst-y and depression

 **Sakura** : (Sweatdrop) You are seriously mental Mevy

 **Mevy** : You aren't the first nor the last to say that to me (Grin)

 **Ikuto** : Can we just leave already?

 **Mevy** : Nope~ You guys are staying here forever! (Lightning in the background) Haha jk, girl needs her beauty sleep, bye bye

 **Sakura** : Please Favorite, Follow and Review

 **Mevy** : And don't forget to vote!

 _Toodles_ ~


	3. Chapter 3 Small Warmth

**Mevy** : Ahhhh a million apologies! ( _Bowing deeply_ )

 **Sakura** : It's a miracle, Mevy finally showed up! How long has it been this time?

 **Mizuki** : I lost count already ( _Looking at Mevy with disappointment_ )

 **Ikuto** : ( _Smirk_ ) I knew you would take your sweet time in updating, it's not a surprise you are so late, it's in your nature

 **Mevy** : ( _Pout_ ) Why do I always have to write these arrogant assholes ( _Crying internally_ )

 **Tadase** : _(Tilting head)_ I'm sure that Mevy had very important matters to take care of, that is the reason she took so long in updating

 **Mevy** : ( _Tears flowing out_ ) This is why you are my favorite Tadase! ( _Hugging the blonde against her_ )

 **Amu** : Hey, let go of Tadase you pedophile!

 **Mevy** : ( _Form turns to stone_ ) P-Pedophile ( _Evil aurora suddenly surrounds her_ ) Who are you calling a pedophile you damn brat! ( _Grabs hold of Amu and starts to noogie her_ )

 **Amu** : Let go of me you old hag! ( _Crying from the pain_ )

 **Mevy** : ( _Eyes turning red_ ) Oh you are so dead!

 **Sakura** : ( _Sweatdrop_ ) Let's just start the story now

 **Yaya** : ( _Smiling broadly_ ) Mevy does not own Shugo Chara!

 **Nadeshiko** : These are the responses ( _Sigh_ )

_O_O_

 **Deedee2034** : I'm happy that you like this story so far! I have taken note of your vote! There will be a few scenes with both Ikuto and Sakura in future chapters to come, so I hope in advance that you will like them! Thank you for voting on the future pair as well as leaving a review! I really hope that you like this new chapter!

 **GoodWork** : Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that you find the story fascinating so far! Thank you so far by suggesting Utau, it was actually one couple I also had in mind for future pairing, rest assured because there will be many scenes between the two of them in the future lolz I'll be sure to have Ikuto pay witness to some of them, it would be quite an amusing reaction to write for sure. Thank you so much for voting and I hope that you like this new installment!

 **Theclassifiedwords** : Sorry that I made you wait for so long to update! I hope that you haven't lost interest in this story yet! Also thank you so much for leaving a review and while I can't make any promises about updating faster, I'll try my best to lower the waiting period!

_O_O_

 **These are the votes so far!**

Ikuto/Sakura: 2

Utau/Sakura: 1

Sasuke/Sakura: 1

_O_O_

Chapter 3: Small Warmth

Sakura sighed as she laid down on her bed, the night sky visible outside her window as she listened to the silent house around her, too silent. She should be used to it, the loneliness that seemed to engulf this entire house as she stare out the nightstand window.

Her parents were still out on business, like usual. Her aunt had left to China for her travels, a common occurance ever since Sakura had turned 10. She didn't blame her though, her aunt had a free spirit that could not be held down by anything. It has been a miracle that she had taken care of her for two straight years whilst her parents were busy at work. She was old enough now, she shouldn't be afraid. She wasn't afraid.

"Saku-chan?" She heard a small voice speak beside her. Turning her he head, Sakura was met with the sight of Mizuki staring at her, her small form illuminated by the moon's light.

"Are you okay? I could hear you mumbling." She small chibi questioned, her eyes wide in question as she looked at Sakura while floating just a few inches away from her face.

Sakura contemplated her response, her mouth opened to make up some half excuse before Mizuki's eyes shone with knowing. "Character change, from a girl who doesn't speak her mind to a girl who does." She heard the small figure say before words spilled out of her mouth without her consent.

"I'm afraid of sleeping alone at times. I don't like the silence, its too...desolate." Sakura blushed brightly at the words she was forced to say, she glared at the small chara as her green eyes darkened slightly. She huffed before turning her head away from Mizuki in both rage and embarrassment. "There I said it, you can laugh now."

When she heard nothing, the pinkette turned to look at the small chara. The sight shocked her, the usual arrogant looking chara now had tears on her eyes, her lips downturned. "Saku-chan, you don't have to be lonely no more." She whimpered pitifully, her form floating to Sakura as her small arms hugged her face, causing Sakura's cheeks to become wet from the small chara's tears.

Sakura couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips, taking the small chibi form into her hands, she made sure not to accidentally crush her as she hugged her against her chest. "Then, will you sleep with me tonight?" She asked, not wishing for this to be a dream anymore. Who knew that such small forms would hold so much warmth in them.

"Okay!" The small figure exclaimed in excitement, her form was suddenly concealed in an egg, Sakura smiled lightly as she carrassed the black and grey egg slightly before laying it next to her. Suddenly, Sakura felt a small tug in her chest. Turning towards the table in which she had placed the other eggs, Saku felt the urge to bring those eggs to her as well.

Sighing, she found no harm in doing so, especially seeing as that she didn't move in her sleep, so the fear of accidentally crushing them was unneeded.

Carefully getting out of bed, Sakura grabbed the two other eggs as she placed them on the bed along with Mizuki's egg. Sakura curled into a slight curve as she moved the eggs against her stomach, forming a kind of protective arch around them. Pulling the blanket to cover them, Sakura get the surprisingly warm bumps next to her, feeling peacefulness fill her very soul.

That was the first time in years that Sakura was able to sleep peacefully.

_O_O_

"Mizu, can you make food? I woke up late today." Sakura said as she pulled her pajama bottoms off, the proceeding to look in her closet for her uniform. Mizu nodded happily with a wide smile.

"Okay! Mizu will make pancakes with eggs." Sakura gave the small chibi a grateful smile as the chara saluted before floating out of the room and to the kitchen. The young teen felt even more warmth fill her chest as she finished dressing herself. Sakura grabbed a new fluffy blanket as she put it inside of her school bag, on top of her books. She then turned to her bed, were the two other small eggs were located. ' _Wonder what type they will be."_ She wondered to herself, slight excitement filling her. She couldn't believe it, but it seemed these small beings were once more filling her life with color.

' _Well, who wouldn't be moved by such beings of light after living in darkness for so long._ ' Sakura thought to herself as she gently picked up both eggs, placing them in her beg before putting another protective blanket over them; momma bear has been reawoken.

"Saku-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura smiled, closing her bag as she grabbed a hold of it before walking out of the room. Arriving downstairs, Sakura sat on the couch in the living room. "Just bring the food here, Mizu-chan." The small chara floated to the living room, a big tray filled with pancakes and eggs floating in front of her, two cups of juice besides it. While the pancakes were slightly overcooked, and the eggs looked a little misshaped, Sakura only smiled happily at them. This was the first time in months that she was getting a meal cooked by someone else.

"Itadakimasu." They both said before digging in, Sakura using a fork while Mizuki used a toothpick with the small pieces of egg and pancake Sakura had cut for her. After finishing the meal, Sakura grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, ready to clean for when she got back.

"Now we should be heading out, else I'll be late for sure today." With those words, Sakura grabbed the keys from the counter before heading out of the house, Mizuki having taken rest on her shoulder. While outside, Sakura looked at the small form on her shoulder with question.

"Not that your company is unwanted, but wouldn't people freak out if they saw a small chibi person on my shoulder?" Sakura asked, a sweatdrop forming on the side of her head as she looked at the small chara sitting leisurely on her shoulder with both question and amusement. "No worries, only Saku-chan and other people with Charas can see me."

"Ah," Sakura nodded in understanding, then a question mark popping on the side of her head but she decided to question further later. Heading towards the school, Sakura continued her usual effort of dodging around the mass of students around her as she swiftly walked into the classroom and plopped down on her desk. Mizuki looked around the room in wonder, yet made sure not to stray too far away from Sakura.

Sakura kept an open eye on the window and door, she was still quite paranoid that that cat creep would burst in and try another attempt and snatching her precious eggs. She swore if that bastard got his hands anywhere near her eggs again, he would find himself missing an appendage.

Huffing, Sakura's attention was brought back to the front of the class as the teacher walked in to start his lesson. "Saku-chan, how come nobody here talks to you?" Mizuki questioned her, now floating in front of her face. Smiling, Sakura discreetly grabbed a hold of the wolf chibi as she placed her on her lap, caressing the cute chara as she continued feigning attention to the teacher.

"I'm not really what you would call a social person, also people find me quite weird here." Looking down at the chibi momentarily, Sakura saw that Mizuki was now pouting with a saddened expression on her usually excited eyes. Sighing slightly, Sakura grabbed hold of the chibi as she wrapped her hands around her head, pressing Mizuki against her cheek. "Don't worry," she murmured, making sure that none of her classmates or teacher heard her, "I'm fine, and now that I have you guys, I won't be completely alone anymore."

Brightening at the idea of being helpful, Mizuki nodded rapidly as she snuggled herself agsint Sakura's cheek. Smiling, Sakura continued to half-heartedly pay attention to the lesson at hand whilst Mizuki fell into a light sleep.

_O_O_

"I can't do this." Sakura whispered to Mizuki, looking at the recipe in front of her. They were currently in home economics and, much to her inner embarrassment, he was a horrible cook. Even if she was the 'mothering type' she was not much of a cook. She wished she was, it would have been easier to nurse back friends of her that had gotten sick in the past. She was quite knowledgeable in herbs and nutritional values in every fruits and vegetables there was, the bad thing was that she was not exactly able to mix them into edible food.

She could make dango and some other easy recipes her aunt had taught her, but new recipes usually took her over months to even make in an edible manner, much less tasty.

Sighing, Sakura started giving up all hope for herself. As she placed the ingredients around her, she readies herself for her instructor's usual forced smile as they paled at the flavor of the monstrosity she always managed to create.

As she was about to grab her knife, she felt something warm spread through her as a feeling filled her to the core. Her egg pendant started to glow a light color, her ring changing colors to a white jewel with a icy blue kanji. Her irises seemed to turn into a aquamarine color, teeth sharpening to canines. Two pink round ears sprouted from her head, and she could feel a round fluffy tail sprout from her behind, yet none of her classmates or teachers seem to see her new appendages.

Her hand grabbed the knife quickly, expertly flipping it in her hands as she quickly grabbed an aubergine and a green pepper. Placing a cup next to her, she quickly mixed together 2 tablespoons of mirin, one and a half tablespoons of tuyu. She grabbed another smaller bowl and made miso. Measuring out 60 grams of miso, she powered it into the original mixing bowl before grating and measuring 30 grams of ginger before also adding it to the mix. Adding a final 30 grams of sugar, Sakura mixed the ingredients together quickly but expertly without a drop ever leaving the bowl.

After being done with her mixing, Sakura went back to the vegetables and quickly diced the aubergine into precise squares and sliced the peppers into thin strips. Grabbing a frying pan, she poured some oil into it and turned on the stove into medium heat. She continued on with the recipe, adding the peppers into the pan after a few minutes, placing the whole thing into a plate and then adding the mixture on top in precise amounts to make sure that every vegetable had equal amounts of the mixture.

Finished with her work, Sakura stood there, stock still as she looked at her dish. Before she could fully comprehend what she had done, people started forming around her as they whispered about a certain smell. Looking at Mizuki, she saw a happy expression on her face. The small chibi pointed to the side and, much to Sakura's shock, a smiling form of a young chibi was sitting on top of her bag, a pleased expression on her face.

Eyes widening, Sakura turned to her teacher who was staring at her dish. "I'm going to the bathroom, you may try the dish and grade me for it." With those words Sakura quickly rushed to her bag and grabbed it, the small chibi taking flight and proceeding to sit on her unoccupied shoulder.

Sakura bit back a smile, walking out of the class as whispers became more prominent behind her. Once she was out in the hallway, Sakura turned to her newly awakened chara with slightly wide eyes.

"I..ah..I…" The chibi seemed to understand her current shock, a gentle smile not unlike that of a mother forming on her lips as she caressed Sakura's cheeks with a gentle hand

"My name is Yuki." She introduced herself, eyes closed as round ears twitched slightly. Sakura could just see a small round tail behind her. Her eyes were an icy blue, her long white hair was tied in a beautiful french braid that reached just above her thighs, a blue snowflake hairpin holding her bangs to the side. She had on a white white puffy jacket, the hat and collar having thick white fur framing it. She wore cream colored pants, two pockets in the top front while other two were on the side of her tights, just above her knees. Finally, she wore light cream ankle boots with fur in the inside with hints of grey and blue. On her hands were black fingerless leather gloves like Mizuki, but without the fishnet arm warmers.

"I am in your care." Sakura smiled, spreading her hand out towards the chara. The white haired chibi smiled happily in return, sitting on Sakura's hand as she nodded. Mizuki, not one to be left behind, sat next to the bear chara as she hugged the warm looking being. "I'll also be in your care, Imouto."

Yuki looked slightly startled at the way the other chara addressed her, but then merely smiled as she hugged the exuberant Chara. "I will be in your care, Nee-san." Sakura almost squealed at the sight, they were so cute!

Smiling brightly, Sakura brought them gently towards her as she hugged them against her chest. "Now I believe we should get back to the classroom, unless you want to ditch that is."

This time, she was met with two disappointed stares. Sakura ducked under their eyes, smiling sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Joking joking, let's go back." Turning towards the classroom, the two chibis sat on either side of her shoulders as she walked in, met with the familiar whispers.

Her life, for the first time in years, was finally starting to look up.

_O_O_

 **Mevy** : And I'm done!

 **Ikuto** : Is it just me or is this chapter shorter? Already losing your muse? How expected of you ( _Smirk_ )

 **Mevy** : That's it, Ikuto is no longer part of the voting!

 **Ikuto** : ( _Sweatdrop_ ) So now you are turning into a dictator you old hag

 **Mevy** : I'm not that much older than you! Why are all of you calling me old!

 **Sakura** : ( _Sweatdrop_ ) Calm down Mevy, you need to care for your blood pressure

 **Sasuke** : Yeah, you wouldn't want any more white hairs ( _Also smirks_ )

 **Mevy** : You know what! I'm going to make all of you die horrible deaths ( _Taking out laptop_ )

 **Everyone** : ( _Sweatdrop_ ) Demon

 **Mevy** : ( _Sighing as she puts laptop back_ ) I'm going to sleep before I do anything I _might_ regret, hope all of you enjoyed this new chapter and please remember to vote!

 **Everyone** : Please Follow, Favorite and leave a review( _Now afraid of provoking the demon and dying painfully_ )

~ _Toodles_


End file.
